


scorpion grasses

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, based on a tweet, incubus, sudden amnesia, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He kissed Yugyeom's own perfect, plush, pink lips, a bit sloppy on Jungkook's part, but he was already addicted to the way Yugyeom tasted, the way he exhaled a moan and tugged on Jungkook's hair.Based on a tweet from @adreamersdemise (twitter)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	scorpion grasses

Jungkook was not one to get into the supernatural. Sure, he heard rumors and stories and occasionally watched a movie about them, but he would never imagine dealing with one in real life.

The occurrence wasn't sudden. Jungkook was having all sorts-of nightmares since break ended and he was having periods of sleep paralysis that made him late to lectures or his part-time jobs. He didn't want to bug the people around him for notes and he ended up having to catch up during his free time which was only a few, limited hours on the weekend. Things improved when he finally caught up with all the work and stopped drinking copious amounts of coffee to stay awake.

But things took a weird turn.

Yugyeom, his long time crush, began to appear in his dreams. Jungkook met him in one of his lectures and it was friendship at first sight. Feelings began to bloom a few months in, when Jungkook realized how fast his heartbeat was with the taller boy around and how long he would stare at him whenever he grinned, laughed, or pouted. But he couldn't ask him out. Jungkook treasured their friendship immensely and he didn't have time for a relationship. He barely had his life in order and dating someone as great as Yugyeom would be detrimental to them both. However, he couldn't help imagining how their dates would go and how it would feel to call Yugyeom his boyfriend. Eventually, Jungkook imagined grander things, Yugyeom pressed down on his bed, back arched as Jungkook held their hands together, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. He imagined his hands roaming Yugyeom's skin, playing with the band of his underwear, and palming his ass.

In the morning after, Jungkook woke up with a hard on and he rushed to the bathroom to stroke himself, lips whispering Yugyeom's name. Jungkook didn't ask his friends about because it would be too embarrassing and if he knew them as well as he thought he did, they would probably make fun of him until his last breath. Instead, he went to the lovely Internet, where anything could be found.

However, the results were unsatisfactory. One person on Reddit claimed to have been plagued by "succubus symptoms": restless nights, sleep paralysis, and an insatiable horniness. They described seeing a woman with fangs and horns in their dreams and eventually dealt with said succubus in "hot love-making". They even mentioned a spell of sorts to finally face them and said it was the only way to get them to move on.  Your favorite flower, the name of the person you are dreaming about, and a single condom (that fits your size). The person was mocked and shunned in the comments, but the person persisted that they were telling the truth. 

Despite his initial apprehension, Jungkook followed the spell. He didn't have any other option. At least not any less secretive, less un-embarrassing option. Jungkook got a weird look from the cashier at 2 AM. It might've been the huge glasses he took from his roommate's desk or the tight scrunch of his black sweatshirt that enveloped the rest of his face. Either way Jungkook got what he wanted. Back in his room, Jungkook tore a small piece of paper, scribbled Yugyeom on it, and placed one stem of baby's breath and one sealed condom besides it. He stared at the mish-mash of objects on his bed for 1, 2, 3 seconds. Nothing happened. 4, 5, 6. Not a single thing moved. 7, 8, 9, 10. Jungkook felt like a fucking idiot. Why did he think someone on Reddit was speaking the truth about a demon plaguing his dreams? Life sucked bad. Jungkook moved the failed spell in to his drawer and got ready for bed instead. 

Tucked in the sheets, moon nowhere in view in his room, he slept without a dream. Jungkook woke up, eyes blinking in grogginess. The dorm was dark, but he felt awake, fully charged for another school day. Did the spell work? Holy shit. He couldn't believe the spell worked. Reddit was actually not a waste of time. But there wasn't a-

Jungkook sat up in his bed, leaving his fetal curl underneath the covers to see Yugyeom, or an identical replica of the boy.

_ "Hi, Jungkook. You finally wanted to end this, huh?" _ Fake Yugyeom didn't talk. Jungkook was hearing his voice in his head, but it was identical to his best friend. Only their tones were different. While Yugyeom was cheery and soft, Fake Yugyeom was sultry, sugary sweet in the raunchiest way possible. He felt a chill run through his spine at the thought of Real Yugyeom speaking to him that way. Jungkook tried to get out of bed, without a plan besides running far, far away, but Fake Yugyeom immediately pushed him down with a single hand with an immense strength that Jungkook could only describe as supernatural.

_ "You want to fuck Mister Kim Yugyeom." _

Jungkook squeaked at the name and covered his mouth. His cheeks were getting so hot again. He turned to look at his door, but Fake Yugyeom grabbed and turned his face back to him.

_ "Your roommate won't hear anything." _

"What are you going to do to me?"

Fake Yugyeom shut him up with a kiss and laughs at Jungkook's slacked jaw when he pulls away.

_ "Nothing you haven't already thought of." _ Fake Yugyeom flung the covers that hid Jungkook's body to the floor besides his bed and crawled on all fours into Jungkook's laps with a prowling smile unfamiliar to Jungkook on Yugyeom's face. Yugyeom's thighs were on display in his shorts as Fake Yugyeom sat in his lap, mile-long legs folded on either side of Jungkook. Yugyeom's shorts were short. Very short.

_ "Go ahead." _ Jungkook felt his face heat up. Yugyeom's face might have been playfully flirtatious, but his voice was desperate. Fake Yugyeom wasn't going to leave until he had his full. Jungkook took a breath in his nose. He just needed to imagine it was Yugyeom in front of him, not Fake Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom was in front of him. Not some incubus that haunted him for a past month.

Jungkook held Yugyeom's hips and with the carefulness of someone holding a priceless painting, he placed Yugyeom down, his back on the mattress and his legs open for Jungkook. He began with tentative and slow movements. Jungkook was already hard, but he wanted to take his time with Yugyeom, not the mindless fucking that the incubus probably expected him to inflict on his crush. Yugyeom deserved tenderness, affection worth far greater than anyone could ever deliver.

He kissed Yugyeom's own perfect, plush, pink lips, a bit sloppy on Jungkook's part, but he was already addicted to the way Yugyeom tasted, the way he exhaled a moan and tugged on Jungkook's hair. 

When Yugyeom stopped for a breath, Jungkook peppered kisses on his strong, sharp jaw and collarbones. His hands thumbed the other's nape before gliding down to the soft skin beneath his shirt and further to his plaint love handles. Jungkook marked Yugyeom's plush, pale thighs with kisses and bites and nips that made Yugyeom twist in all sorts of ways. 

He always imagined how it would have felt to hold Yugyeom in his arms, whisper all the loving things he had always wanted to say, whispers in to his ears in the dead of night. Jungkook never, couldn't have imagined the immense warmth Yugyeom emitted, a body frame so delicate in Jungkook's arms. His little gasps and heavy breaths were as melodious and beautiful as the rest of him, possibly the greatest sounds he has ever heard.

Jungkook slipped his hands under Yugyeom's shorts and panties, kneading the flesh out of pure astonishment. Yugyeom squealed as he jerked on Yugyeom's member. He pulled the shorts and panties down and threw them both on his pillow. Yugyeom's legs went over his shoulders and Jungkook pressed his finger over the exposed hole. He tested a finger in to Yugyeom and was surprised to find him fairly loose already.

_ "Go ahead." _

Jungkook enters Yugyeom with ease, but didn't expect the mind-blowing tightness that surrounded his cock. Though he felt himself unraveling after a few, shallow thrusts, he mustered energy to hit faster, harder and Yugyeom's whines, rolling eyes, and open mouth motivated him to await Yugyeom's wrecked state. He pinned Yugyeom's wrists over his head and pecked the boy's face as he moved his hips deeper into him, Yugyeom occasionally shrieking as his member grazes just the right spot. 

Jungkook was in a whole other realm of pleasure and watching Yugyeom's own face grow red, eyes brimming with tears made him animalistic. He loved Yugyeom. Even when Yugyeom was crying, moaning with every thrust, Jungkook is reminded of how much he truly treasured him. 

Eventually, after a few thrusts that hit just the right spot, Yugyeom came untouched, his stiff member covering his entire chest with his own cum. Yugyeom threw his head back, face completely red and tears running down his cheeks. Jungkook came inside Yugyeom and tried not to blush at the erotic squelch when he pulled out of Yugyeom.

Tired and more than satisfied, Jungkook wrapped the boy beneath him in his arms and tucked his head on his shoulders. He didn't mind the slimy, wet, stickiness covering the two of them, but Yugyeom shifted in his grasp.

_ "We aren't finished just yet." _

Yugyeom sat back on Jungkook's lap and as Jungkook watched how gorgeous the boy was with his sweaty hair plastered on his forehead, his belly covered in a mess of sweat and cum, dark, black eyes glowing red, and a spade tail emerging erotically behind him, Yugyeom jerked Jungkook's member. Yugyeom's mouth kissed its head before swallowing the entire member. Jungkook swore he heard a choke, but he couldn't concentrate. Yugyeom had his cock in his throat. Yugyeom had his cock in his throat. Yugyeom had his cock in his throat.

Jungkook moaned, louder than Yugyeom ever did, when he ejaculated, but Yugyeom swallowed most of it, letting a little dribble over his lips for Jungkook to marvel at. Jungkook needed a second to think, breathe, and cooldown from the immense heat in his crotch area, but Yugyeom gave it a weak tug and let himself fall on to his cock. Yugyeom rode slowly at first. His hands were flat and holding his weight behind him as he moved his hips up and down on the shaft. The pleasure jellied Jungkook's limbs, but Yugyeom moved his hands on his hips, letting Jungkook control the pace. Jungkook probably used enough force to leave bruises, but that was expected of him. He wanted Yugyeom to go faster and faster, enjoying the sight of his shaft appearing and disappearing within Yugyeom as well as the beautiful way that Yugyeom pushed himself beyond his limits, face screwed up cutely in struggle. Yugyeom even offered Jungkook his tail, a thin, rubbery thing that made Yugyeom whimper, almost crumble on top of him whenever Jungkook tugged it hard enough.

Jungkook doesn't remember much after that. When he comes again, hitting a high greater than the first time, he felt Yugyeom tremble over him and a burning, slick, heaving body resting on top of his.

The next morning, Jungkook woke up. There was no condom, flower, or paper anywhere. Even the box of condoms and its receipt was gone, but Jungkook doesn't notice that. He was busy wondering why he had an empty plastic bag on the ground.

When he went to his first lecture, the usually filled row was missing one person. Jungkook asked the person besides him, but they just shrug.

"I don't remember anyone sitting there."

A name was heavy on Jungkook's tongue, but he can't remember why or who it was.

"Kim Yugyeom?"

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> apparently forget-me-nots are also called scorpion grasses


End file.
